


Retaught

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't mean you stop learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaught

No matter what people said. The harsh truth was you had to die to become a vampire. You breathed your last hoping that you were one of the few the bite would work for.  That this death would not be the end. That was the simple truth. You knew for certain where your fate would go when you woke back up. If you did.

But not all problems were wiped away by the simple matter of becoming a vampire. The easiest way to describe everything would be to liken it to dying and being born anew. You had to relearn. How to eat. What to eat. How to control your body. It was why fledglings. The newbies were likened to babies. Children. They simply did not know their capabilities or their limits.

Which was why the masters were more than creators. They were the teachers and the fledglings were their precious students whose lives the creators held in their hands. The fledgling's survival depended on the wisdom and patience of the Master. The relationship was unique, a little hard to explain. But the bond that was cemented during that time lasted for centuries.

The first century was usually when the most teaching occurred. Abilities and hunting. They learned how to use their new bodies. And the master was doubly occupied because he was not feeding for himself. He was feeding for the fledgling as well because a newly created vampire could not be trusted. Not yet.

Fangs sank into Kakashi's neck and he sighed as he pressed the blonde's head closer to him. Naruto had improved greatly. Kakashi had not even felt pain this time. He bit back his moan at the sucking pull. Naruto was still greedy however it would be a while longer before he risked Naruto feeding on a human. He was far more careful than the times before but humans were far more vulnerable than he was. Naruto needed more control or the human would be damaged beyond repair  and suspicion would fall on them. Humans were suspicious creatures it was their duty as supernatural beings to leave not even a trace of their presence.

Naruto's moan as he drank stirred Kakashi's own blood. Naruto had never drank from anyone other than him and as he felt himself slowly harden he felt his eyes shift. It would be hard to give this up. He fed on Naruto as well but more for pleasure than need. He was the one providing the blood for food.

Naruto's fangs withdrew slowly and Kakashi shuddered at the rough feeling of Naruto's tongue sweeping over the puncture marks. Knowing Naruto he was seeking out the last drops.

Naruto drew back far enough. Kakashi shook his head at the smug look on Naruto's lips before he moved his head tilting so his fangs could sink into Naruto's neck. Not for food but for pleasure. Naruto shuddered and Kakashi could taste the pleasure that ran through Naruto. Kakashi's hand drifted to Naruto's lower stomach his hand hovering before it drifted lower to fondle.

Naruto jerked forward even as he shuddered in Kakashi's embrace and the blood's taste changed. Kakashi spared a thought for his own clothes before he tugged Naruto closer. Maybe later he could see if Naruto's hunting had improved. Much later.

 


End file.
